


Accident

by MissReylo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: requested: Emma accidentally telling you about regina's crush on you





	Accident

ou and Emma were eating at Granny’s.

Hook and Henry were off somewhere ‘bonding’, apparently. Emma had called you, asking if you wanted to eat dinner with her.

You had said yes, the sheriff was a good friend of yours. You hadn’t seen her much, lately. She was always busy.

“So, what have you been up to?” Emma asked, playing with her fries.

You smiled. “Not much. Just the usual stuff. I’m not busy saving the world like you always seem to be, Emma.”

“It’s tiring,” Emma complains, “me being the Saviour gave me a lot of things. My family. Everything. But it’s also… a burden. I’m so afraid that I will lose all of this. That I’m not good enough as a Saviour.”

“Bullshit,” you say, “you’re the best. You’ve saved this town so many times. I wish I was as strong as you.”

The door opened and the bell rang. Regina Mills came in, also one of your friends. She smiled at you and Emma and then walked over to the counter, asking Granny something.

She looked good today, you noticed. Her hair curled a little bit and she was wearing one of those skirts that showed her curves so perfectly. She leaned over the counter a bit, showing you her ass.

“What… are your eyes glued to her ass or something?” Emma asked loudly.

You almost choked, your face red.

You hoped Regina hadn’t heard that. The mayor would probably be blunt enough to walk over and ask what the two of you were talking about. And Emma loved teasing you about the fact that you had a tiny crush on Regina. Nothing more. Just tiny.

You just appreciated that she looked hot. And if she asked you to kiss her, you would. Nothing more.

“You should tell her that you have a crush on her,” Emma said, winking at you.

You rolled your eyes. “It’s not mutual. She’s probably still busy with Robin and stuff like that.”

Emma ate another fry, looking at Regina who nodded at Granny. She turned around and smiled again, then walked out.

“C’mon, Y/N,” the Saviour whined, “you two would be great together.”

“Yeah, if she was in love with me,” you said, taking a sip of your drink.

“She is,” Emma said.

You choked again. “What?”

Emma immediately realized her mistake. Her eyes widened and she looked terrified. “Whoops..?”

“What?” you repeated.

“She told me that she had a crush on you. I had dinner there because Henry wanted it and we had a drink later and she told me how hopelessly in love she was with you and how scared she was, bla bla. Anyway, I don’t think she remembers because she was drunk,” Emma said, “but what she said is true. She has a crush on you.”

That was a shock.

Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke, former Evil Queen, mother of the truest believer, had a crush on you. You.

“You’re lying,” you said.

“You know I like teasing you, Y/N, but would I lie about something like this?” Emma asked. You looked up and knew she was telling the truth. Lying about this would be cruel and Emma wasn’t that.

“I have to go,” you said, standing up, “I have to talk to her.”

“Go for it,” she encouraged, smiling. You winked at her, grabbed your coat and then ran out of the restaurant.

You needed to find Regina.


End file.
